


You're The Only Love I've Ever Known

by shield_maiden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shield_maiden/pseuds/shield_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wick swore Raven could just look at a piece of machinery and just know what the problem was and how to fix it. It also meant she could blow holes in all his ideas, she could see what wouldn’t work and what might, and as much as he hated it, he loved it too. And so what if she had a bum leg now? Was that supposed to make him not in love with her? Because Wick could prove that logic to be flawed. </i>
</p>
<p>For pensivepixie14, who asked for established Wickven arguing and Raven saying something like it took a bum leg for you to pay attention to me and he says no it took a bum leg for you to pay attention to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Only Love I've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> Come and send me prompts on tumblr! [HERE!](http://www.crimson--petrichor.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Comments give me so much joy, so please don't be shy!  
> Title from 'True Love' by P!nk

It’s raining outside, heavy, grey sheets of water obscuring everything, which means the wreck that makes up the buildings of Camp Jaha are bursting at the seams with people trying to stay dry. It makes Wick antsy, to the point that he refuses to leave the tiny workroom he and Raven share unless it’s absolutely necessary. But even their little work room is stifling him now, the air feels thick and soupy, the low clouds outside have blocked even the strongest rays of sun and Wick thinks he might have cabin fever because he’s going completely stir-crazy. And this is what he blames for the argument.

A roll of thunder passes overhead as he draws up specs, causing him to gaze upwards, as though he could somehow see the low black clouds and subsequent white-hot crack of lightening through the inches of reinforced and insulated steel. Across the room Raven angrily throws aside the circuit board she’s rewiring, the pliers flying off the table top, skittering along the floor to spin to a stop in the middle of the room. Her sudden outburst rankles Wick, tugging at his already frayed temper.

“What the hell was that about?” He snaps, his eyebrows arching as he looks between her and the pliers.

“Screw you, Wick.” She huffs as she pushes her sweaty hair off her face and glares at him.

“Charming, Reyes.” He rolls his eyes, if she wants to act like a child, he can treat her like one. “Very mature.”

“Like you can talk.” She bites out, eyes sparking dangerously. “With all your crazy plans and idiotic ideas, even a twelve year old knows half your shit wouldn’t work or is really stupid.”

“Well sorry for not being a fucking zero-G Mechanic and know it all.” He yells, throwing his hands up in the air and stepping from behind his desk to face her.

She laughs at him then, it’s bitter and hollow sounding. Nothing like the genuinely happy laughter she’d muffled in his shoulder this morning when they’d lain tangled together in his bed.

“Right, because when I was fucking brilliant you never looked twice. But getting shot and winding up with a bum leg, that sure did the trick.” She seethes as she gets off her own chair and limps to stand toe to toe with him, her chin jutting upward and a defiant glare on her face.

“No, it took a bum leg and Finn cheating on you to notice me.” He says bitterly. “And even then you had to basically be ordered by Kane to work with me.”

Immediately he regrets the words. The stunned and hurt look on his girlfriend’s face is enough to quiet his roiling anger to a gentle simmer. But before he can apologize she’s out the door and limping away from their little space and all he can do is watch her go, the slam of the steel door sending his bones rattling. 

Scrubbing a hand roughly over his face Wick turns and goes back to his desk, where he sits with his head in his hands. That was a total dick move. The whole thing was just a series of dick moves really. He loved Raven, for so many reasons. At first he’d admired her guts, being a zero-g mechanic wasn’t easy, and she was the youngest in half a century. That in itself had been pretty incredible. Even here, on the ground, her stubbornness and fire is the thing he thinks he likes the most, well, as long as it’s directed at someone else. But she was smart too, Wick swore she could just look at a piece of machinery and just know what the problem was and how to fix it. It also meant she could blow holes in all his ideas, she could see what wouldn’t work and what might, and as much as he hated it, he loved it too. And so what if she had a bum leg now? Was that supposed to make him not in love with her? Because Wick could prove that logic to be flawed.

Sighing, he spins his swivel chair around to face the grime covered windows. He couldn’t see much, but he could see her, across camp, standing just out of the rain. He sat and watched her for a few minutes, looking for signs that she was still angry in the clench of her fists or the line of her shoulders. But he found nothing, so with that in mind he left his desk and picked his way through the crowded halls until he was standing on the edge of dryness looking out across the wet, sodden earth that separated them.

Wick decided then to make a run for it, even if this was his last clean and dry shirt, grand gestures and all that. He stopped just short of her, and shoved his hands guiltily in his pockets.

“Raven,” He said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of those things I said. You really are brilliant, and brave, and smart, and stubborn, and sexy. You always have been, bum leg or not.”

She’s looking up at him, and at first he’s worried because she’s not responding but then he sees the flicker of a smile underneath her passiveness, and he can’t help but smile too.

“You’re very lucky I love you, Wick.” She laughs as she pulls him in for a kiss, her fingers twisting into the wet fabric covering his shoulders for leverage. 


End file.
